1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a signal processing device, a signal processing method, and a liquid crystal device capable of suppressing emergence of disclination, and an electronic apparatus including the liquid crystal device.
2. Related Art
In a liquid crystal panel (hereinafter, LCD panel), an electric field directed to a common electrode from a pixel electrode (or vice versa) may be directed to an adjacent pixel electrode owing to a potential difference between adjacent pixels, thus turning into a transverse electric field, which causes the liquid crystal molecules to be aligned in a direction different from the desired alignment direction. Such a phenomenon is known as disclination. The emergence of disclination may provoke degradation in display quality of the LCD panel. Techniques for suppressing the disclination can be found, for example, in JP-A-2009-25417, JP-A-2009-104053, JP-A-2009-104055, JP-A-2009-237366, and JP-A-2009-237524.
The emergence of disclination may be suppressed by correcting the gradation data of one or both of the pixels subjected to the transverse electric field so as to reduce the difference in signal voltage between those pixels, because by such correction the transverse electric field is attenuated, and resultantly the emergence of disclination can be suppressed. However, reducing the potential difference between the adjacent pixels leads to reduction in gradation difference between the pixels, which may result in another drawback, a blur in the image. The blur can be minimized by driving the LCD so as to emphasize contours. However, the driving method to suppress disclination and the driving method to emphasize contours are generally contradictory to each other.